Alexander Winchester
by DarkeningBlur.HLR
Summary: When an earthquake hits SunnyDale Alexander will face his friends turning on him, life and Death himself, but will his family there beside him will that affect the decisions he has to make?


Alexander Winchester

Alex' Pov

I woke up to a small light shining on my face, when I heard the voice of my dad say "Boys, help me lift this, there's someone under here." As I came out of unconsciousness.

"Do you think I could be Alex?" I heard the voice of one of my older brothers say, as the bookcase that had fallen on top of me was lifted off and the small sliver of light became the sun through one of the windows

"Dad?" my voice croaked, as if I had been unconscious for days

"Alex?" The voice of John Winchester, my father, asked, I nodded though he couldn't see my head "Quick, get it off him." Dad ordered, sounding slightly panicked. The bookcase was quickly pulled completely off me and two pairs of hands were pulling me to my feet, steadying me as I stumbled, helping me regain my balance.

"How long was I down?" I croaked and coughed out, and a bottle of water was held out to me. I had a long drink because I suddenly realised I was parched.

"What's the last thing you remember?" I heard Sam, my older brother, ask after I had finished the water

"There was an earthquake, we were all running but I got knocked down, and that's the last thing until just now." Dad, Sam and Dean's, my eldest brother, faces all held grim looks making me worry "What?"

"Alex, the earthquake was five days ago, the school has been shut and closed down for repairs." Dean explained, I looked at him in shock

"What?"

"We hadn't heard from you on our weekly call day and you didn't pick up either, so we came to check on you to make sure everything was alright, we spoke to your librarian, he told us that you were dead but your body had yet to be recovered, so we came to recover your body to give you a hunter's burial." Sam explained

"So, just to be sure." Dean said before water was thrown in my face, I gave him a blank look realising it was holy water

"Satisfied?" Dean grinned

"Yup." Then he pulled me into a hug "Don't ever worry us like that again." I sighed and hugged him back

"Can't guarantee anything Dean, besides I thought you hated chick flick moments?" He chuckled and we pulled apart

"I do, but it's acceptable between family, for a certain amount of time." Dean responded patting my shoulder

"Good to know." I was then pulled into another hug by dad, and I immediately hugged him back, it had been months since I had last seen him, it was nice to see him again, all of them, even if they did come to bury me.

"Glad you're okay Alex." Dad said to me

"Me too dad, I'm glad you're here too." He tightened his grip for a moment before letting go and ruffling and messing my hair up even more than it already was.

"I am as well kiddo."

"Why don't we get out of here now? Looks like this place could fall at any moment." Sam suggested and I nodded

"Sounds good." We then made our way out of the destroyed library. Once out of the nearly collapsed school we all climbed into the vehicles parked at the bottom of the stepped leading up to the school. Dean and Sam were in the Impala and Dad drove me in his truck.

"I can't believe they just left me, they're supposed to be my friends." I pouted sat in the passenger seat of dad's truck, as he drove to the hospital, with Sam and Dan following behind us in the Impala.

"I don't know Alex, I just want to get you checked over, you've been unconscious for five days, and trapped under a bookcase, I want to make sure you're alright." Dad stated

"I know dad, but I feel fine."

"You might feel fine, but you're still getting checked over." I nodded as we pulled up to the hospital. Dad parked the truck and shut off the engine, as I climbed out and lent against the passenger door that I had just closed, waiting for Sam and Dean to park as Dad stood by my side, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

Once we were all together we started walking up to the entrance, when I was suddenly grabbed from behind and thrown to the ground. I groaned as my back made hard contact with the floor and a weight was suddenly on my stomach, and that was the only warning I got before the fists came flying.

"How dare you wear his face! I'll kill you!" Buffy yelled

"Buffy- "

"You don't get to use my name! Demon Freak!" Buffy yelled, interrupting me and throwing fists at my face and my chest. I saw Dad and Dean fly into a wall by the hospital entrance, as Sam hauled Buffy off me, only for buffy to turn on him and start attacking him. I groaned, sitting up and looking around, I spotted Willow stood off to the side, staring at Dean and Dad chanting, wincing as I got to my feet, I ran over to her knocking her to the ground, making her loose concentration and allowing Dean and Dad to drop to the ground to help Sam

"Alex!" Dean's yell, was the warning I needed as I rolled out of the way of Buffy's aimed punch to where my head would have been. I quickly got to my feet and stood in a defensive position

"You can't beat me demon." Buffy smirked

"No, but I can give it my best dame shot." Suddenly there was a glowing blue dome around us, and I saw Willow behind Buffy in the dome chanting again

"No escaping, no help." Buffy sneered, I growled pulling out my knife, that I keep hidden in a holster at the base of my back; hidden by my shirt, and holding it out in front of me, she buffy rushed forwards with a punch to the left, which I dodged, a punch to the right, which I dodged, a roundhouse kick, which I avoided.

The process kept repeating, the same moved the same way, so I kept dodging until I could make a move, which I could when she stumbled over her own feet. I launched forward with a knee to her head, sending her backwards, and continued to advance with punches and kicked, she tried to gain the upper hand again but I kept her in defence and finally knocked her out with my own round house kick, that she wasn't expecting. She fell to the floor, and I panted walking over to Willow and holding the knife to her throat

"Don't make me do it Willow, lower the shield and stop chanting, now." She immediately complied, the chanting stopped and the shield fell. As soon as it was down Dad, Sam and Dean all rushed over, Dean was the first to reach me and caught me as I collapsed

"Hey Little brother, take it easy." Dean said slowly lowering me to the ground

"Alex, where are you hurt?" Dad asked kneeling down next to me with Sam at his side

"I hurt everywhere."

"We need to get him inside." Sam stated and all three helped me to my feet, half walking, half carrying me to the doors. I noticed Giles out the corner of my eye chanting in front of Willow, who was sporting a dazed look, I spotted quick movement out the corner of my eye and we all turned just in time to see Angel grab Buffy, making her lose the grip on my knife, that I had dropped when I collapsed.

"Get him inside, he's bleeding from somewhere." Angel stated, as I started to feel dizzy and black spot started appearing in my vision, I felt my knees gave way as the hands tightened, helping me stay upright, but it didn't help much because my vision was clouding over and as my head dropped backwards, the last thing I remember hearing was my family shouting my name.

When I came to, I saw myself laying on an operating table, as the doctors worked, I knew I was dying, so they were working to save my life. I felt a presence behind me and I turned to see an old man in a suit stood there with a young woman with brown hair cut into a bob

"Hello young Alexander." The Man said "Do you know who I am?"

"Well, since I'm here, watching myself being operated on, I assume I'm dying, so that would make you death, right?" He nodded

"Indeed I am, and yes you are dying, but you were not supposed to die today." Death spoke

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Death chuckled

"I am here to give you a choice, you can continue to live, go on the road with your father and your brothers, something you always wanted, or you can pass on and go to the afterlife, since you have done no wrong deed in your life, you will part to heaven if you so choose to." Death offered, I sighed and turned to look back at myself

"If I chose to live today, will someone else take my place?"

"Hm?" Death asked, I turned back to face him

"If choose to live will you take someone else in my place? To keep the balance?"

"I suppose that would have to happen, so what do you choose?" Death asked

"Can I go see my family first? Then make my choice?" Death nodded and stood out of the way

"Of course, Tess will take you to them." Death said nodding his head at the young female 'Tess' who nodded with a sad smile. I nodded in thanks and let her lead the way to where dad was sat in the waiting room with his head in his hands, Sam was sat staring out of the window and Dean was pacing

"They can't see me, can they?" I asked Tess

"I'm sorry." I nodded tears gathering in my eyes

"Dean will you stop pacing?" Dad asked lifting his head from his hands, looking over at Dean

"No, I pace when I worry." Dean stated continuing pacing

"We're worried as well Dean, but there I nothing more that we can do, we just have to wait to see what the doctors can do." Dad responded

"The doctors said it didn't look good Dad, what if he doesn't make it?" Sam asked finally turning to look at dad

"He's gonna make it! And if he doesn't I'm gonna kill him, I'll bring him back to life and kill him." Dean yelled, I chuckled through the tears pouring down my face

"It's a tough choice, is it not?" Death spoke up from behind me

"It is, is there a way I could say goodbye to them?"

"You are choosing to move on?" Death asked in shock, I turned to look at him

"Yes, there is no way I could allow someone else to die for me, what I have lived was good enough for me, I had people who loved me, still do, and I know they always will love me, I don't want to say goodbye to them but I refuse to let another person die so I can live." I stated clenching my fists, until I heard clapping behind me and I turned to see a man in his early to mid-40s, with a beard and messy hair, he has light blue eyes and is rather short, clapping.

"Now that is definitely a speech from a Winchester." The Man said

"Come along Tess, we are no longer needed here." Death said, I turned to see him and Tess leave

"I don't understand what is going on." The man chuckled

"Alexander, can I call you Alex?" he asked and I nodded "Alex, do you know who I am?"

"Um…... No, should I?" he grinned

"I suppose not, well Alex, I am God."

"You're God?" He nodded "You don't look like a God." He chuckled

"No I don't, If I looked like God, no-one would be able to see in this room."

"Why not?"

"My true form cannot be viewed by humans, it could kill them, but never mind that, do you have any idea why I am here?"

"No, I was just about to die, but that's deaths job, so no, I don't know why you are here."

"I am here to stop you from dying."

"But..."

"No Alex, you are not to die today, and no-one will take your place either."

"Really?"

"Yes, you were not meant to die anyway, so there is no balance to be lost, and no balance to stabilise, currently you do not count on the death scale."

"But why?"

"Because there are plans for you in the future, big plans, and if you had died you would have gone to heaven, that is not somewhere to be pulled from, it could cause great harm."

"So I can live with no ill effects?" he nodded with a smile

"Yes, now let's get you back to your body, I believe the doctors are patching you up now, you're a very stubborn person." I chuckled as we walked back to the room my body was

"It's strange seeing myself like this."

"I suppose it is, I'm going to heal you Alex, your body will have no damage to it, and I will alter the memories of the doctors, so you can walk out of here as soon as possible, get out of this town, you were never supposed to be here." I nodded and God clicked his fingers and suddenly I was awaking up in my body again, I opened my eyes and saw God was still stood there, smiling "Good, you're awake, everything seems to be back to normal, besides your heightened senses and reflexes, but I thought it was a good idea to keep those, you'll need them in the future." I nodded

"Thank you God." He smiled softly

"You're welcome Alex, now go see your family, they are desperate to see you." I nodded, noticing the doctors had all left the room, I sat up in the bed and noticed I was dressed in clean clothes, I glanced at God who nodded before disappearing. I quickly hurried from the room towards the waiting area, where I spotted a doctor stood talking to my family.

"What are you saying?" Dean demanded

"I'm sorry, but your brother is…"

"Right here." I interrupted, and they all turned to look at me

"Alex!" My family yelled hurrying over to me, hugging me in turns, and then in a group hug

"But that's Impossible! You were dead." The doctor stated as we pulled apart, but they each kept a hand on me, to reassure themselves I was alive.

"Maybe there are such thing as Miracles." I winked over to the corner behind the doctor where God was hidden away, he just grinned and disappeared once and for all.


End file.
